


The Seduction of Alana Bloom

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, PWP, Pre-Series, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Bedelia set out to seduce their innocent student, Alana Bloom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SweetMadness for the beta. If people like this let me know, I might write more!

It had started as a bet between old friends and sometimes lovers, Hannibal Lecter and Bedelia Du Maurier. One of the newest psychiatric residents practising at Johns Hopkins, Alana Bloom, had piqued their interest. Her intellect and curiosity were surpassed only by her beauty and her empathy. To them, the temptation to corrupt one so innocent was irresistible.

At first, they set themselves the task of merely seducing her, individually. A way of testing the waters for future pursuits.

As her supervisor, Hannibal was mindful of the delicate line between seduction and sexual harassment. But being the expert manipulator he was, he wasn’t worried. Opportunity knocked when one rainy evening, Alana came to his office in tears.

“Ms Bloom, what on earth has you so upset?” his tone was soothing.

“Larkin attacked me” she stammered “got me by the throat.” the admission prompted a wave of poorly withheld sobs.

Hannibal took her upper arm in his hand, moving it slowly up to wrap around her shoulders as she relaxed into his embrace. “You’re safe now. And you don’t need to see Larkin again if you don’t want to. Would you like a drink?”

She nodded stiffly, dropping sullenly onto the couch usually reserved for patients.

Hannibal closed the door and retrieved a crystal decanter from a cupboard, pouring them both generous nips of whisky. He passed her the glass and sat down opposite her, deliberately but subtlety assuming the role of her psychiatrist.

“Do you know why he attacked you?” Hannibal asked casually.

“He said I was getting inside his head. He didn’t like that”

“He’s a schizophrenic. He prefers the voices that are most familiar to him, his own.”

Alana took a long draught from her glass and dropped her head. “I just wish I didn’t feel so weak. How am I ever going to make a good doctor if I can’t get through to my patients?”

“You mustn’t blame yourself Alana” Hannibal said quickly, getting up from his chair and coming to sit beside her on the couch “His reaction, unpleasant though it may be, is a sign that you are very much getting through to him.”

Putting aside his glass, Hannibal took Alana’s trembling hands in his own. He pinned her with a paternal stare “Now finish your drink and I will take you home. You don’t need another fright today.”

Alana opened her mouth to protest but was swiftly silenced by Hannibal’s fingertips brushing her lips. The minute gesture filled the room with an erotic charge and Hannibal could see Alana’s eyes widen as she felt it.

“I have to go” she mumbled, beating a hasty retreat from the office. Hannibal smiled. In time she would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Alana rapped lightly on Dr Du Maurier’s open door. A good night’s sleep had refreshed her, though she was still nervous about going into the room with Larkin.

“Alana Bloom, to what do I owe the pleasure?” greeted Dr Du Maurier.

“I was hoping for some advice” replied Alana.

“I assume this is regarding Larkin. Dr Lecter mentioned there was some trouble with him last night.” She ushered Alana into the office.

“Yes, he attacked me” Alana replied, sitting down in the chair in front of Dr Du Maurier’s desk and wrapping her cardigan anxiously around herself “I’m worried that he’s going to do it again, that maybe this time there won’t be anyone there to stop him.”

“Do you think he really wants to hurt you, or is it just his psychosis?”

“I don’t know” Alana bit her lip “I don’t know if I can even go back in there.”

“I can’t force you to” Dr Du Maurier replied, leaning over and bracing her arms against the desk “But I think the best thing for you to do is to get straight back in the saddle. Hesitation shows fear and you cannot let Larkin see you are afraid. It gives him power over you and will make him even more difficult to control.”

Bedelia moved slowly out from behind the desk, circling the room until she was standing behind Alana. She gently placed her hand on the dark-haired woman’s shoulder, stroking her fingers along her delicate neck and curling them in her silken hair. “Of course, that’s just my advice. I’m sure Dr Lecter has his own opinions to offer.”

Alana sat perfectly still, suppressing the chill of pleasure at the casual intimacy of Bedelia’s touch. “Th-thank you” she stammered, hesitantly breaking the physical contact and retreating from Dr Du Maurier’s office. She needed to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Alana got through the day. She forced herself onto the front foot, being almost aggressive with Larkin in order to mask her terror. It worked, but by the end of the day she was craving a large amount of alcohol. Briefly she considered inviting Dr Lecter or Bedelia out to join her, but in the end decided that she didn’t want them to see her in such an ungraceful state.

Now, 3 glasses of wine and 4 shots of tequila later, she was regretting her decision. The brushes with intimacy she had experienced over the past 24 hours were the furthest thing from her mind. No, it was mere practicality that led her to slip Hannibal’s card across the bar and slurringly request he be summoned.

Alana waited patiently, her awareness of the room around her fading in and out. It felt good, to have the nerves and the stress of life itself muffled. A touch to her lower back pulled her awareness back to her body. She stiffened in the stool, her breath catching in her throat.

“Ms Bloom” Hannibal greeted her, wearing a smirk of amusement. “I hardly expected you to ask me out on a social call.”

Alana could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She was ashamed that he was seeing her like this. “I-I wasn’t sure I could get home on my own.”

“I suppose that casts me as your rescuer. But before I agree to that role I must ask how it benefits me.” Hannibal began to absently caress Alana’s back. He had no intention of abandoning Alana in the bar, but he was enjoying toying with her.

“I thought you could help out a friend going through a rough time” Her voice was a whisper. She could feel Hannibal’s fingers caressing her neck and shoulders, darting forward across her collarbones.

“Are you just a friend to me Alana?” Hannibal growled into her ear, eliciting a gasp. “Or are you ready to fulfill your full potential?” He grabbed a handful of hair, wrenching her head around so she was looking into his eyes, shaking.

In wide-eyed shock, Alana couldn’t bring herself to process what was happening, let alone answer Hannibal’s proposition. He stared at her for a few moments, their eyes dancing with each other.

“Call me when you know the answer” Hannibal said curtly, and went to leave. He was uncomfortably aroused by Alana’s terror of him.

“Wait” panted Alana, grabbing Hannibal’s hand before he walked out of the bar. She pulled him close to her and kissed him tentatively, her chest heaving as the slow burn of arousal rose through her body.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t stay long after that. In his typical fashion, Hannibal derailed Alana’s attempts to touch him while he drove the short distance to his home. His self control was perfect and he would possess Alana on his own terms or not at all.

As they stepped into the foyer, he removed his suit jacket and hung it on the coat tree, deliberately distancing himself from Alana. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Hannibal helped her out of her coat. She turned into his arms. “I want you” she whispered, landing kisses along his jawline.

Hannibal’s hands began to roam Alana’s sides, mentally mapping the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. “How do I know that’s not just the booze talking?” His voice was low.

She made a sound of longing and desperation that expressed to Hannibal that her body was screaming for his touch the way his was for hers. The difference was his self-control was superior.

His mouth found her neck and he inhaled her scent, she smelled like clean linen. Her whimperings were challenging his resolve and he wrapped an arm around her, crushing her petite frame against his body.

Alana could feel Hannibal’s tethers loosening, quite apart from the raging erection she could feel in his pants. She gripped his hair as he tongued her ears and neck.

Without warning, he picked her up, almost blindly navigating the way to his office. Roughly, Hannibal deposited her before his desk. “Bend over it” he instructed gruffly.

Alana put her elbows on the desk, glancing nervously over her shoulder. The look on her face was so sweet to Hannibal he could resist her no longer. He pushed her dress up to her hips, ripped away her pantyhose and yanked her underwear down to her knees. As he stepped out of his own trousers he sighed with relief as his erection sprung free. In a moment, with no warning, he had thrust himself deep inside her vagina.

Alana’s knees buckled at the thrust as it hit her g spot. She leaned heavily on the desk, struggling to stay upright as Hannibal pounded his cock mercilessly inside her, eliciting cry after cry of pure pleasure.

Eventually she felt the scratch of Hannibal’s waistcoat against her back, his laboured breathing in her ear. The weight of his body crushed her against the desk as he fucked her, thrusts growing sporadic until finally he came with a guttural cry.

They lay together, spent, on the desk for a few minutes. Hannibal smiled through the sweat blinding him. He had won the bet.


	5. Chapter 5

Alana awoke with a groan. Though her body was naked and pleasantly cradled in crisp sheets, her head was pounding with the force of a jackhammer.

She panicked slightly as she opened her eyes. She wasn’t in her own bed. The decor of the room she was in had an air of refined masculinity that could only be Hannibal’s touch. Her suspicions were confirmed as he padded into the room wearing only pyjama bottoms.

“Good morning” Hannibal said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

The gentle touch sparked in Alana memories of the previous night’s lovemaking. The desk had been only the beginning, frantic and animalistic in way that facilitated more tender caresses. Alana blushed despite herself “Hannibal, did we really? I mean I think we did, but I was drunk so…”

“Do you wish we hadn’t?” He asked, passing Alana a glass of aspirin and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Do you?” She breathed.

“My only regret is that it happened when you were so drunk. Your mind is just as beautiful as your body, Alana. With your consent I’d like to get to know both even more intimately.” He stressed the last word, placing a possessive hand on her blanketed thigh.

“Doesn’t that violate some kind of professional rule?” Alana asked, though she didn’t shy away from Hannibal’s touch. “You are my teacher after all.”

“Gaining more intimate knowledge of yourself through me can hardly be bad for you career. We need to be discreet, yes, but there’s no reason that we both can’t benefit from this liaison.”

“Liaison, hey? Is that what we’re calling it?” Alana teased, lacing her fingers with Hannibal’s.

“What else would you call it? I’m not in love with you Alana, though I care for you deeply. And what we have is clearly more than platonic.”

Alana leaned back against the pillows pulling Hannibal’s hands so one rested on her breast and the other on her hip “I supposed liaison has a certain poetry to it” she smirked “remind me again how you feel about my body…”


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend had been nothing short of blissful. Alana and Hannibal spent their time in bed, he drilling her mind with psychological scenarios as often as he drilled her body. There were the rare but delicious meals that Hannibal prepared when they surfaced from their cocoon.

Come Sunday evening, Alana was reluctant to leave, but she felt as if unless she went home and distanced herself from Hannibal, the whole world would be able to see her affair with him as if she had been branded with a scarlet letter.

At least she was no longer worried about Larkin. Hannibal had talked her through a game plan for him in his typical genius fashion. Besides the trouble of a patient paled in comparison to the hell that would break loose if she and Hannibal were found out.

It was Dr Du Maurier that she was most worried about. Bedelia was close to Alana and closer still to Hannibal, and a whip smart woman to boot. Alana cast her mind back to Friday morning, and Bedelia’s almost possessive touch. Perhaps she could convince Bedelia of her disinterest in Hannibal by showing her some personal attention.

Opportunity knocked sooner than expected. Bedelia summoned Alana into her office for an informal meeting that Thursday morning.

“Good morning, Dr Du Maurier” Alana smiled nervously. She had spent much of the previous evening with her legs in the air and it became her, but she was worried Bedelia had cottoned on to the liaison.

“Please, call me Bedelia. We know each other well enough by now” She gestured for Alana to take a seat and sat down behind her own desk. “I thought I should check in with you, see how things are going with Larkin.”

“Very well, thank you. He’s never going to be cured but he’s managing much better. Hardly any violent outbursts. Dr Lecter gave me some good advice.” Alana willed herself not to blush at the mention of his name. She was largely unsuccessful.

“Interesting” Bedelia mused “you seem to be blushing at the mention of Hannibal” She put on a deceptively serious expression “You just did it again. Tell me Alana, are you fucking him?”

The slight tinge of pink on Alana’s cheeks flooded to crimson. It was her only response.

“I see” Bedelia said, leaning forward and steepling her fingers “You must be aware that this is serious misconduct. Hannibal is supposed to be your teacher and your chaperone. It is a flagrant abuse of his power to cross that line.

“I-I know. But I trust him. Is there any way I can get you to keep this to yourself? I know it’s unethical but I promise my performance and professionalism won’t suffer.”

Bedelia raised an eyebrow “Any way?”

“Please” Alana replied with only slightly feigned desperation.

Bedelia rose from her seat and paced over to the door, closing it and turning the lock. “I think I’d like to know what I’m missing out on.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alana sat rigid with terror as Bedelia stalked over to her. She had been with a few women in her life, but always in the context of a relationship, nothing casual. She had to confess she had always been attracted to Bedelia, but for professional reasons had decided Dr Du Maurier was off-limits.

When she got to Alana’s chair, Bedelia reached down and tilted her chin upwards, looking deep into her blue eyes. “Get up” she commanded softly, and Alana obeyed.

Height-wise, they were a perfect match, Bedelia standing 2 inches taller than Alana which allowed her to enfold the younger woman with ease. Bedelia traced her lips along Alana’s hairline until they found an earlobe, suckling it gently. She wasn’t sure if Alana had done this before and she wanted to make the experience as pleasant as possible for all concerned.

Alana let Bedelia linger over the landmarks of her face. It was refreshing to feel the touch of a woman, much as she enjoyed Hannibal’s minstrations. She was the one to initiate the kiss, head tilted back, finding her mark with the same langorous hunger that Bedelia was feeling. They wallowed in the kiss for minutes as their hands began to explore one another’s bodies.

Alana found the tie of Bedelia’s pussy bow blouse and tugged it open, dipping her head to plant kisses down the older woman’s neck. She unbuttoned Bedelia’s shirt to make way for her mouth. As Alana cupped Bedelia’s lace-clad breasts she was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure, She took Bedelia’s nipples in her mouth in turn, nibbling gently on the stiff nubs.

The balance of power between the pair had shifted; Bedelia was now at Alana’s mercy. Sensing this, Alana took inspiration from Hannibal’s gruff but caring approach. She pushed Bedelia hard against the edge of the desk, fingers sliding underneath her tight pencil skirt and inching it up over Bedelia’s hips.

Alana gasped as Bedelia’s garter belt was revealed, her fingers tracing the strap as the skirt was finally lifted out of her way. Alana got down on her knees, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Bedelia’s french-cut knickers and the garter belt that adorned her creamy thighs.

Impatient, Bedelia began to stroke Alana’s hair, gently guiding her towards her aching pussy.

Alana smiled as she inhaled Bedelia’s musky scent, burying her nose in the shadow of cleft Bedelia’s panties hinted at.

Alana eased the panties off, revealing Bedelia’s swollen sex. Her mouth was drawn to it like a magnet, sucking the moisture from it as her tongue probed its depths.

Bedelia grasped the edge of the desk, unsteady on her feet as Alana pleasured her. She threw her head back, struggling to stay quiet while her orgasm built within her. “Oh my god, Alana!” she finally cried, a tremor running through her body.

When Bedelia’s awareness returned to the room, she became aware that Alana was holding her legs steady.

“Welcome back” the younger woman smiled.

Bedelia cradled the side of Alana’s face, still breathing heavily. She pulled her to her feet and kissed her, enjoying the taste of her own pussy on Alana’s lips. The kiss quickly grew heated, Bedelia forced back onto the desk as Alana loomed over her.

“I need you” Alana breathed against Bedelia’s throat, moments before her mouth captured Bedelia’s earlobe.

Bedelia rolled onto her side, capturing one of Alana’s legs between her own and thrusting her thigh hard against Alana’s crotch, rubbing her vulva through her trousers.

Alana groaned, tangling her fingers in Bedelia’s hair as she ground her crotch against Bedelia. She gasped in surprise as Bedelia squeezed her nipples, pushing her over the edge with a babble of obscenities.

After the moment had passed, Alana lowered herself carefully down onto Bedelia’s body, smiling at the way her curves juxtaposed with Bedelia’s more angular form. “Hell of a way to start the day” She purred. Bedelia chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

From that moment on, Alana found herself much in demand by both Bedelia and Hannibal.

At work, Alana was at Bedelia’s mercy, whether it be for an office rendezvous or a particularly difficult or interesting patient. She rarely socialised with Bedelia outside of work, and certainly never visited her home.

Conversely, Hannibal was merely a mentor at work, intent on training her to be the best psychiatrist she could be. It was in his home, with the gourmet meals and the harpsichord that he opened himself up to her.

She was so caught up being flung backwards and forwards between her two lovers that she rarely had a chance to think about what it all meant. Perhaps that didn’t matter so much. She knew she loved how Hannibal could be by turns brutal and a gentleman, and how Bedelia could be at times almost impersonal and at others treat Alana like she was made of glass.

Little did she know that Hannibal and Bedelia had a standing meeting and Alana was a popular topic of conversation. Over scotch they dissected their encounters with her, praising her eagerness and willingness to please. It became a competition, to see how far they could push Alana before she pushed back. A friendly rivalry. These evenings usually culminated in Bedelia and Hannibal indulging their own carnal desires with one another. After about 3 months, they decided it was time to let Alana in on their secret. It had taken some intense negotiation; Hannibal felt Alana would take to a threesome easily while Bedelia was concerned she would feel threatened by the spectre of their combined authority.

Hannibal decided to hold a dinner party, inviting Bedelia and Alana to be his guests. They had a pleasant time, enjoying the wine and food that Hannibal had served. After dessert, Hannibal leaned back in his seat at the head of the table and fixed his gaze on Alana. “Come here” he instructed in a level tone.

Alana looked from Hannibal to Bedelia and back, hesitant to cause a confrontation.

“It’s okay” Bedelia said, watching Alana carefully.

Hannibal extended his hand to Alana, who took it and allowed him to pull her into his lap. She let him kiss her, losing herself in the sensation. A few beats passed and she felt Bedelia’s fingernails stroking Alana’s back. She could smell Bedelia’s perfume mixing with Hannibal’s clean, masculine scent.

Alana broke away from the kiss, looking up at Hannibal with questioning eyes “What is this?” She asked. She didn’t want either of them to stop, but she felt like she needed an explanation.

Bedelia fingered Alana’s neck “We both enjoy your company. And we enjoy each other’s company. So we thought maybe we could all enjoy our company together” She said simply.

“Hannibal?” Alana gulped. She was somehow simultaneously shocked and completely unsurprised by Hannibal & Bedelia’s cunning.

“Don’t try and rationalize it, Alana. Just enjoy yourself” He recaptured her mouth, cupping her face. Bedelia’s hands resumed roaming her body. Alana tried to heed Hannibal’s advice, giving into the sensation of simple touch.

Eventually they moved upstairs. Hannibal’s table was a sacred space for him, one he wouldn’t sully with something so base as sex.

Bedelia unzipped Alana’s cocktail dress, running her tongue down the younger woman’s spine while Hannibal shed his waistcoat, shirt and trousers. Rising to her feet, Bedelia pushed the straps of Alana’s dress off her shoulders, and stripped it off her body, allowing it to pool at her feet. The younger woman now stood naked apart from her panties. Bedelia began to kiss her neck and she could feel the lace of Bedelia’s dress scratching against her sensitive back.

Now he was mostly naked, Hannibal rejoined the women, standing before Alana. He began to caress her breasts, his eyes briefly locking with Bedelia over Alana’s shoulder. Continuing his exploration of Alana’s body with his soft hands he leaned over to Bedelia, capturing her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss.

A thrill went down Alana’s spine as Bedelia’s breath tickled her neck. Alana reached around Hannibal’s waist, pawing his toned ass and pulling him flush against her. At the same time she groped for Bedelia’s thigh, lifting it to wrap around her waist. Turning her head to the side, she intercepted Bedelia and Hannibal’s kiss, kissing them both at the same time.

Hannibal’s hand covered Alana’s, pressing her between himself and Bedelia. Alana could feel his erection pressing against her crotch, hot and insistent. She groaned, rubbing herself against him as Bedelia’s mouth latched onto hers. Alana turned, opening her eyes “You’re wearing too many clothes” she breathed, peeling Bedelia’s lace shift off her body.

Alana felt Hannibal’s hands on her hips, lightly guiding her and Bedelia towards the bed. Bedelia dropped back on the mattress, Alana still hovering over her. She dipped her head to capture one of Bedelia’s nipples, fingernails tracing lightly along the older woman’s stomach as she suckled.

At the same time, Alana could feel Hannibal stripping her panties off, then running his hands along her sides. She could hear his breathing, slow and deep, and knew he was anxious to possess her.

Bedelia writhed beneath Alana as the younger woman teased her. She gasped as Alana slipped her fingers inside Bedelia’s panties, slipping them through her slick slit and over her engorged clitoris.

Alana began to trace her tongue over Bedelia’s stomach inching down towards her pussy, her ass sticking out in the air. As her tongue slipped inside Bedelia she felt Hannibal’s engorged cock slip between her own slick folds and whimpered.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Alana” he said, gently sliding inside of her. Alana moaned against Bedelia’s pussy, tongue dancing on her clit as she slipped two fingers inside of her.

Bedelia cried out, hands settling in Alana’s hair. The three moved together like a machine, Hannibal driving the pace and intensity. For the most part, he was patient; he enjoyed watching Alana tease Bedelia to the edge of orgasm and then leave her hanging.

Eventually, Alana’s breathing grew ragged, the movement of her fingers matching Hannibal’s escalating thrusts. Bedelia’s hips bucked, pushing her vulva hard against Alana’s mouth as she came with a mewling cry.

Alana began to whimper, her head pillowed against Bedelia’s stomach as Hannibal fucked her into oblivion. As she came her back arched, and Bedelia’s mouth captured hers, muffling her cries of pleasure. Hannibal released a guttural groan, holding himself deep inside Alana’s pussy as he shot hot semen inside her.

They held their position in stasis for a few moments, riding the intensity of their orgasm. Once the pleasure had subsided, Hannibal rolled a shaking Alana onto her side. She snuggled against Bedelia’s body, Hannibal curling up behind her and placing a protective arm around them both.

“That was…wow” Alana said finally.

“You’ve definitely exceeded our expectations” said Bedelia, planting a kiss on top of Alana’s head.

Alana looked from Bedelia to Hannibal, the latter wearing a smug grin akin to the cat that ate the canary. They both leaned in to kiss her, their naked bodies pressing warmly together.


End file.
